In a transmissive or transflective liquid-crystal display panel, a back-lighting source is used behind the display panel to provide illumination. The back-lighting source can be a panel having an array of tube-type fluorescent lamps arranged in parallel, as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the back-lighting panel 1 has a plurality of external-electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFLs) 10 mounted between a pair of upper supports 30 and a pair of lower supports 20 mounted on a base plate 18. As can be seen from FIG. 2, each of the EEFLs 10 is a tube-type fluorescent lamp 12 having two external electrodes 14 at its ends. As shown in FIG. 2, the fluorescent tube 12 and the external electrodes 14 are cylindrical.
In order to supply electrical power to the lamps, each of the lower supports 20 has an electrically conductive strip 26 to be made contact with the external electrode 14. For example, the lower support 20 can have a supporting base 22 with a row of seats 23 to accommodate a plurality of cushions 24 so as to allow a strip 26 of electrically conductive material to be mounted on the supporting base 22. The conductive strip 26 has a plurality of curved sections 28 for placing the EEFLs. Each of the curved sections 28 has a curvature to accommodate the cylindrical external electrodes 14. The upper support 30 can be similar to the lower support 20 with or without the conductive strip 26. Two upper supports 30 and two lower supports 20 can be used to clamp down on a row of EEFLs as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Alternatively, a simpler mounting base can be used for mounting the EEFLs. As illustrated in FIG. 4a, a mounting base 40 has a supporting base 42 with a row of seats 44 so as to allow a conductive strip 46 to be mounted thereon. The conductive strip 46 has a plurality of curved sections 48 for placing the EEFLs 10. The curved section 48 is a V-shaped trough to allow an external electrode 14 to make electrical contact at two points on opposite sides of the trough as shown in FIG. 4b. A straight strip of material 50 can be used to hold down the EEFLs 10 seated in the curved sections 48.
Due to the shapes of the curved sections 28, 48 of the conductive strips 26, 46 and the cylindrical shape of the external electrode 14, the electrical contact between the EEFLs 10 and the supporting base 42 may not be satisfactory.
It is thus desirable and advantageous to provide an external-electrode fluorescent lamp and a matching mounting base with improved electrical contacts.